Una carta para Santa Claus
by chavechave
Summary: Gou y Rin cada año hacen la carta para Santa del otro como tradicion de hermanos pero este año Rin quiere hacer su propia carta ya que no quiere que su hermana sepa que quiere de regalo aunque eso no es una obsion para la obstinada pelirroja


Navidad una época muy conocida y esperada por todos sobre todo por los niños que hacen sus cartas para Santa y para los hermanos Matsudoka que tenían la tradición de pedir los regalos para el otro era aún más especial sobre todo la menor de ellos dos, Gou o como ella prefería que la llamaran "Kou"

—Oni-chaaan— buscaba sin parar a su hermano por toda la casa— ¿Dónde estás?

—G-Gou ¿Qué sucede? — dijo Rin cerrando rápidamente su libreta y apoyando fuertemente sus dos manos sobre esta mientras su cara tomaba un color rojizo cuando su hermana entro a su cuarto

—¿Cómo que "que sucede"? —Dijo Gou mientras hacia un puchero— ya será navidad y se supone que nos diremos que queremos para que así tú hagas mi carta a Santa y yo la tuya como cada año así que vamos a platicar oni-chan

—Aaa es… es eso umm— murmuraba Rin como tratado de decir algo— bueno veras Gou yo quería hacer este año mi propia carta así que ¿porque no hacemos cada quien la suya como todos los demás? — pidió finalmente

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo escandalizada Gou— oni-chan para empezar, te he dicho que me digas Kou y ¿porque quieres que hagamos eso? ¿Porque no quieres que yo pida a Santa tu regalo y tú el mío?

—Emm… bueno… es que veras… y-yo..este emm umm— tartamudeaba el pelirrojo mientras sonrojado movía sus manos de un lado a otro— e-este año quiero pedir personalmente mi regalo

—¿Por qué? —insista la pequeña— ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedir?

—E-e-e-eso es… Eso es personal— dijo Rin mientras giraba el rostro para evitar que su hermana viera cuan avergonzado estaba

—¿Qué es? — no dejaba de insistir la pelirroja— prometo que no diré nada, no me reiré, ni diré que es tonto así que dime oni-chan o ¿es que no me tienes confianza?

—no es eso Gou es que…— no termino la frase

—¡Kou! — Grito molesta— bien si no me dices yo lo averiguare y así escribiré tu carta y tú la mía— sin más salió molesta del cuarto de su hermano

El día continuo comúnmente y al parecer el club de natación al que iba Rin hiso una reunión navideña o algo así le habían comentado a la pelirroja por lo que al medio día él se fue y Gou decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad para ver qué era lo que su hermano pediría en su carta y no le quería decir

—Bien tengo tiempo para averiguar que quiere oni-chan— se dijo Gou al entrar al cuarto de Rin

Busco entre los cajones del escritorio, en el armario, bajo su cama y nada paresa decirle que es lo que él quería

—Veamos— se dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla del cuarto— si fuera Matsudoka Rin ¿Qué quería? mmm— pensaba muy seriamente la pelirroja— algo que tenga que ver con la natación….¿pero qué?

La pequeña niña busco en toda la casa todo lo referente a la natación he incluso al agua misma pero por más que buscara no veía algo que le dijera que era lo que el otro pelirrojo quería

—mm quías sea porque no se mucho de natación— se dijo pensativa la niña— pero no veo que podría querer oni-chan y que le fuera tan vergonzoso para decirme

Así que como Gou no podía pensar a pesar de revisar las cosas de Rin que es lo que este quería decidió recurrir a su mamá

—¿Qué es lo que Rin pueda querer? —dijo algo sorprendida la mujer— pero si ustedes siempre se dicen lo que quieren y hacen la carta para el otro

—Si pero este año oni-san no quiso decirme — dijo haciendo el mismo puchero que le hiso a su hermano— parece que quiere pedir algo que le resulta vergonzoso decirme

— En ese caso no deberías insistir con ello—le dijo su madre

—¿Pero porque no quiere decirme?¿ya no confía en mí? —dijo con tristeza la pelirroja

—No es eso — trato de calmarla— quizás sea porque él quiere pedir algo como em…— trataba de pensar

—¿Qué cosa podría querer que le de tanta vergüenza decirme?...o ya se — se dijo feliz por darse cuenta de que quería— de seguro quiere pedir una novia

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo ahora espantada la mayor por las ideas de su hija— pe-pero si es muy joven

—Si ha de ser esa em ¿cómo se llama? A si Nanase…em ¿Nanase que? A si Haruka— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio— siempre habla de ella

—Pero Gou, Nanase Haruka no es una…—la señora fue ignorada por su hija quien corrió alegremente al cuarto de su hermano

Claro ahora estaba claro, eso debía ser ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Era obvio que seguramente eso era lo que quería su hermano, quería a Haru eso era, seguramente algo así debía tener anotado en su libreta que cerro cuando ella entro a hablar con Rin, por eso la cerro rápidamente y con esa expresión en la cara

Gou corrió hasta tomar la libreta y al abrirla ya no tubo duda de que en efecto eso era lo que pediría y que no quería decirle

—Veamos que dice tu carta— dijo mientras trataba de leer que escribió el pelirrojo— está muy tachonado mmm quizás sea porque no sabe cómo expresarse

"Querido santa"

"Este año decidí hacer yo mismo mi carta porque… quiero ser yo quien pida este regalo además sería muy vergonzoso decírselo a Gou"(se encontraba tachonado todo lo escrito después de regalo hasta Gou)

"Lo que quiero este año es…"

Gou comenzó a reír pues de ahí seguían muchas palabras rayadas y tachonadas algunas ni si quiera se podían leer pero las demás decían entra algunas otras "un beso con", "una cita con", "hacer un muñeco con", "estar bajo un muérdago con", "recibir algo de", "tener un momento especial con", "estar a solas con" el nombre era indescifrable puesto que era una mancha de tinta

La pequeña Matsudoka reía al imaginar qué clase de cara que puso Rin al escribir eso, seguramente tenía una sonrisa boba al ponerlo para al leerlo avergonzarse y hacer una mueca rara y chistosa al rayarlo aunque aún quedaba la duda de quién era la persona de la que hablaba

"si lo haces prometo ser bueno todos los demás años que vienen hasta que yo sea igual de viejo que tu santa e-e-e-este no es que te esté llamando anciano o algo así" (eso también se hallaba tachado) "este año he sido bueno así que espero y puedas hacer mi petición real además de que prometo dejarte todos los vasos de leche y galletas que quieras y si es necesario prometo no pedir nada más los años que vienen y no porque me porte mal o porque quiera hacer algo impropio con (nuevamente había rayones en las últimas palabras)

Gou cerro la libreta y trato de salir rápido del cuarto en cuanto oyó llegar a su hermano sin embargo este se hallaba en frente de la puerta cuando ella la abrió para salir

—¿Qué haces aquí Gou? — dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo

—Este em yo…— decía nerviosa mientras enroscaba su dedo en su cabello

—Estabas esperándome para volverme a insistir con lo de las cartas ¿verdad? —dijo en tono de afirmación más que de pregunta

—N-no, quería decirte que está bien— dijo rápidamente la chica— no es necesario que sigamos con lo de que yo escriba tu carta y tú la mía

—¿Enserio? —dijo sorprendido Rin puesto que su hermana suele ser más persistente

—Claro cómo podría yo escribir que tú quieres tener una cita…—rápidamente Gou tapo su boca pero era demasiado tarde

Rin rápidamente se sonrojo y abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero solo balbuceaba cosas incoherentes hasta que al fin pudo armar una frase

—¡Yo no voy a pedir tener una cita con Nanase-san!— ahora fue el turno de él de taparse la boca al darse cuenta de que Gou no había nombrado a nadie

—Entonces si era Haru-chan quien te gusta— dijo triunfante su hermana

—E-e-este no yo no este como yo— balbuceaba el pelirrojo tratando de lavar su error

—Está bien oni-chan escribe tu carta y espero que santa-san te de lo que quieres— sin más Gou dejo a su hermano aun pasmado por su declaración

_"Querido Santa"_

_"Este año yo misma escribo mi carta y aunque me hubiera gustado que como todos los años Rin oni-chan escribiera mi carta pero es mejor que no sea así."_

_"En esta ocasión lo único que pido es que le des a oni-chan el regalo que pide o al menos algo lo más cercano posible a este ya que sé que es algo que quiere de toooooodo corazón y sé que se lo merece, por eso este año eso es lo único que quiero"_

_"con cariño Matsudoka Gou"_

_"P.D: si se puede también tráeme una muñeca como las que salen mucho en la tele"_

—Jejejej— rio la señora Matsudoka al terminar de leer la carta— hay Gou, primero dices que no quieres nada y luego que si— rio nuevamente mientras tomaba la carta de su hijo— ahora veamos qué es lo que quiere Rin que hasta das tu regalo por el de el

_"Querido Santa"_

_"Este año decidí hacer yo mismo mi carta porque quiero ser yo quien pida este regalo ya que es muy importante para mí"_

_"Lo que quiero para este año es un momento especial con Nanase-san y no uno con Nanase-san y los demás, quiero un momento especial en el que estemos solo los dos, algo que se pueda decir que fue un momento mágico o romántico entre nosotros"_

_"con cariño Matsudoka Rin"_

_"P.D: no le digas a Nanase-san que estoy enamorado (esa palabra tenía un rayón pero aun así se podía leer que decía) digo que aprecio y admiro mucho a Nanase-san_

—…— la señora Madsudoka quedo en una especie de shock por la sorpresa— pa-parece que Gou tenía razón jeje— dijo algo sorprendida— bueno conseguir esa muñeca cara es fácil pero …un momento "romántico" con Nanase-san… ¿Cómo es que se supone logre eso? ¿No se conformara con solo una foto de él? — se lamentó la madre de los pelirrojos e intento idear algo para hacer feliz a su hijo

Y por esta causa la madre de los pelirrojos se la paso en vela buscando la manera de cumplir el deseo de su hijo causando que no durmiera en toda la noche.


End file.
